freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teorías y Rumores (FNaF4)
Para otros resultados, véase Teorías y Rumores (Redirección) ¿Quiénes son los nuevos animatrónicos? En los nuevos teasers de FNaF 4, tenemos 4 animatrónicos muy particulares, de los que todavía no se sabe la identidad. En primer lugar, teníamos la foto del nuevo y misterioso animatrónico, con la cabeza de Freddy Fazbear y el cuerpo de Springtrap, recogiendo el sombrero que aparecía en "Hat.jpg". La identidad de este animatrónico todavía está inconclusa. Hay 3 teorías: *'Es Springtrap': Después del incendio en Fazbear Fright, Springtrap sobrevivió al incendio, y fue reconstruido pero en una forma más terrorífica, con partes de thumb|El periódico iluminado, mostrando el "escombro" de Springtrap.Freddy (esto puede resultar creíble, ya que en el periódico de la sexta noche, al iluminarlo, se ve a Springtrap). *'Es Freddy': Al incendiarse Fazbear Fright, todos los restos (incluído Springtrap), fue vendido en una subasta pública, y un "apasionado" compró las piezas para así armar sus propios animatrónicos (esto también podría ser creíble debido a la información del periódico de la sexta noche). *'Es una fusión:' Según algunas personas este animatrónico podría ser una fusión entre Freddy y Springtrap. Se cree que esta fusión sería una combinación de los dos animatrónicos para acabar con el jugador, ya que posee "supuestamente "partes de Springtrap y Freddy. En segundo lugar, tenemos a otro animatrónico. Este es Bonnie. ¿Por qué?: Se cree que por que Bonnie no tiene una aparición "Phantom" en FNaF 3, por eso Scott quiso darle un rol protagónico en ésta nueva entrega, así naciendo este nuevo "Bonnie". Este animatrónico no tiene mucho que ver con Springtrap (a excepción de los daños en la cara), y se nota a simple vista que es Bonnie. En tercer lugar, tenemos a quien sería Chica, transformada en un animatrónico "Nightmare" con su pico despedazado, 3 filas de dientes afilados y completamente destrozada. También su Cupcake, en su hombro, aparece destrozado y con dientes afilados. El cuarto teaser muestra un animatrónico con características no muy comunes, que aparenta ser "Nightmare Foxy", con piel rojiza y varias filas de dientes afilados. Está muy destrozado y algo que se destaca es la lengua metálica en su boca. En quinto lugar, tenemos un sombrero y un moño de color morado. Algunos dicen que pertenecen al Hombre morado y otros que es de Purple/Shadow Freddy. Otra cosa que se dice, es que al iluminar este Teaser con algún programa de edición de imágenes, aparece una frase abajo que dice "Property of Fr... er", lo que en español sería "Propiedad de Fr... er". En medio, la oscuridad oculta el resto de la frase, aunque la teoría con más fuerza sobre este asunto es que dice "Property of Fredbear's Family Dinner", haciendo caber la posibilidad que el juego transcurra en dicho local. También a un lado del sombrero se puede observar un reflejo de algún animatrónico Nightmare (el cual resulto ser un nuevo animatronico llamado Nightmare). Es el primer Teaser que no tiene el "10.31.15.". En sexto lugar, se trata de un animatrónico misterioso, no se sabe muy bien su color por que la foto esta en blanco y negro (a excepción del corbatín morado). Además, su estado es muy deplorable, no se sabe quién es, solo se puede apreciar que tiene dientes afilados. Algo que se destaca de este nuevo y misterioso animatrónico, es su segunda boca, la cual se ubica en la parte en medio de su estómago, esta parece tener los dientes muy afilados. El nombre de este animatrónico, según Scott es "NFB". Para algunas personas, esto significa "Nightmare FredBear". Al iluminar su imagen aparece en la esquina superior izquierda "Or was it me?" (¿''O fui yo?). Si se observa entre los dientes del estómago de dicho animatrónico, aparecerá la frase ''"pro... me". ''Muchos piensan que esta frase significaría ''"property of me" (propiedad mía), refiriéndose al sombrero y la pajarita vistos en el teaser anterior. En el séptimo lugar, tenemos una imágen no muy parecida a los demás, ya que no se trata ni de un personaje "Nightmare", ni de un objeto. Este teaser nos muestra a lo que parece ser Springtrap pero sentado. Mucho no se sabe de que quiera dar a entender la imágen. El mensaje de ésta es: "Terrible things come in small packages", que al español se traduciría como: "Las cosas terribles vienen en paquetes pequeños". En esta imagen se ve una pequeña ventana que deja ver una noche temprana. Desencriptando una serie de códigos que vienen en el código fuente de la página web de Scott, logramos ver el nombre "Plushtrap". Es el segundo teaser que no contiene la fecha de la salida del juego, "10.31.15". En su lugar, se llama 8815, dando a entender que el juego saldrá el 8 de agosto del 2015. 4-FNAF.jpg FNaF 4 Bonnie.jpeg nightmare chica.jpg 4.jpg Teaster nuevo.jpg 4(10).jpg Fghfhh.jpg ¿De qué va el nuevo FNaF4? Teoría 1 Un multimillonario, obsesionado con la historia de las pizzerías, decide ir a la subasta que se lleva a cabo luego del incendio de la sexta noche. En la subasta, consigue el traje de Springtrap, y decide estudiar sus partes (y también usarlas) para crear sus propios animatrónicos. La historia se desarrollará en una nueva atracción de horror, que reconstruyó a los 4 animatrónicos principales de una forma muy siniestra para causar mucho más terror. Esta atracción es posterior a la del tercer juego, y cada uno de los animatrónicos originales (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy) tendrá su versión siniestra. El nombre para éste tipo de animatrónicos será Nightmare o Pesadilla (sería algo así como Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, etc). Y el guardia nocturno (nosotros) deberá vigilar la atracción y tener que soportar el vigilar a los animatrónicos Nightmare. Esta teoría queda desmentida después del tráiler. Teoría 2 El juego transcurre en una pesadilla. Ya como otros han dicho que "El juego ocurre en una pesadilla", podría ser que el que tiene está pesadilla sea el Hombre Morado (Springtrap, tomando en cuenta que tal vez antes fuera un guardia también), y tenga pesadillas con los niños que asesinó, o también podría tener la pesadilla de la víctima de la mordida del 87. Si la víctima hubiera sido el guardia, posiblemente haya quedado en coma, teniendo estas alucinaciones debido a su trauma. Uno de los guardias nocturnos podrían tener esta pesadilla. Como el Hombre Morado ya está muerto, podríamos descartar que fue él. Lo que nos deja con Mike, Jeremy y el guardia del tercer juego. Si Mike tuviera la pesadilla, tal vez sea por las alucinaciones, porque sabía que 5 niños se desaparecieron, y posiblemente por la cuarta llamada del Chico del Teléfono donde escucha que muere, en este caso el orden sería: FNaF 2 - FNaF 1 - FNaF 4- FNaF 3 Hay una probabilidad de que esta teoría fuese cierta, ya que hasta ahora todos los animatrónicos que salieron son los animatrónicos originales (Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy) y Mike Schmidt solo conoció a los originales. Si hubiera sido Jeremy, cambiaría completamente. El orden sería: FNaF 2 - FNaF 4 - FNaF 1 - FNaF 3 Durante el FNaF 2 es el tiempo que Jeremy trabajó, y luego por la Mordida que este pudo haber sufrido, este quedó internado y en coma, por lo que en FNaF 4 transcurre esta historia. Debido a sus experiencias y su mala memoria, Jeremy recuerda a una cierta cantidad de animatrónicos pero en forma terrorífica. Luego de que FNaF 4 fue solo un sueño, vienen FNaF 1 y FNaF 3, con la historia ya aclarada. Si hubiera sido el guardia del tercer juego, pues este, como Jeremy, tiene más probabilidades de ser el que quedó en coma. Quedaría así: FNaF 2 - FNaF 1 - FNaF 3 - FNaF 4 En FNaF 2 trabaja Jeremy, que termina sin lóbulo frontal pero sigue vivo. En el FNaF 1 está Mike, y finalmente en el 3 queda inconsciente. ¿Por qué? Las cenizas y el carbono del incendio lo llevaron a un desmayo profundo, y así quedó en coma. Él recordaba a los animatrónicos pero de manera terrorífica, y como en la descripción del juego dice, "rumores y recuerdos de la infancia", ''a este le quedó la idea de su infancia, ya que cuando era niño soñaba con estar todo el día con los animatrónicos. Como él no vio la "Mordida del 87'", entonces no sabía sobre aquél incidente. '''Teoría 3' Probablemente FNaF 4 se trate de una línea del tiempo alternativa. Tras el incendio de Fazbear's Fright y la liberación de las almas de los niños después de la muerte de Springtrap, Fazbear Entertainment cerró, a diferencia de la línea de tiempo alternativa, donde Springtrap sobrevive y la empresa descubre lo que queda del animatrónico. Después, desmantelan a Springtrap y recrean una nueva atracción de terror. Lo único que sobrevivió del Incendio fueron varios plásticos y metales, junto con pequeñas vigas y endoesqueletos totalmente destruidos, con las partes de Springtrap regadas por doquier, las almas serán mas atormentadas que nunca, encerrándose en La Atracción de Terror. 'Teoría 4' Es probable que los animatrónicos Nightmare sean poseídos por las almas de los niños, ya que en FNaF 2 se ve que se asesinan en total 11 niños y en FNaF 3, 6 almas fueron liberadas: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy y Puppet. Teoria 5 Después del incendio de Fazbear Fright, Springtrap muere pero su traje fue vendido (la explicación de por qué aparece en la imagen). Una vez el hombre morado murió, partió al infierno donde pagaría por todo sus actos. El papel protagónico de los Nightmares es hacer sufrir al hombre morado (explicacion de su apariencia terrorífica) por todos sus actos y condenarlo a ese horror por toda la eternidad. Teoria 6 Un niño tiene pesadillas sobre los animatrónicos, soñándolos con un aspecto muy terrorífico. En estas pesadillas, los animatrónicos entran en su casa para matarlo, así que el niño tiene que sobrevivir a ellos, pero esta vez no hay cámaras, por lo que tendremos la posibilidad de movernos. Teoria 7 Una persona que tuvo un incidente en una pizzería llamada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza en 1987, el cual le costó su lóbulo frontal, logró salvar su vida, pero sufría constantes alucinaciones. Luego de un tiempo las alucinaciones fueron desapareciendo gracias a unas sesiones de terapia. Unos años más tarde la persona recobró las alucinaciones debido a que vio un comercial de la atraccion de terror de Springtrap. Teoria 8 El juego es cronológicamente antes que los otros y se trata del niño que sufrió la mordida del 87. Trata de que el hermano mayor del niño, junto con otros 3 niños decidieron jugarle una broma al protagonista y le pusieron la cabeza en la boca de fredbear (o golden freddy) lo cual llevo a que su boca se cerrara y aplastara la cabeza del niño, posiblemente haciendole caer en coma y morir en el hospital o morir en el acto, el alma del niño entro en puppet, el hombre morado puede ser el padre del niño o un simple testigo, sin embargo, al descubrir las identidades de los otros 4 niños, decidio asesinarlos. Al morir estos niños, puppet para vengarse metio los cuerpos en los trajes de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy (como se puede ver en el minijuego "Give Gifts, Give Life" de FNAF2) para que estos sintieran lo que era estar dentro de un animatronico. De alguna forma el hombre morado se entero de esto tiempo despues y decidio regresar para desmantelar a los animatronicos, lo cual llevo a que las almas de los niños desperataran y lo persiguieran, por lo tanto, el hombre morado entro en el traje de Springtrap, muriendo a causa de las fallas en el traje De ser asi, la cronologia seria: FNAF 4 - FNAF 2 - FNAF - FNAF 3 ¿Que significa "Was it me"? Desde el teaser de Bonnie, aparece una pregunta, "Was it me?". Esta pregunta también aparece en el teaser de Chica, pero en el de Foxy aparece "Or me?" (¿O yo? en español) y se une la imágen de Nightmare Bonnie o la de Nightmare Chica con la de Nightmare Foxy dirá "Was it me? Or me?" ("¿Fui yo? ¿O yo?"). Es probable que la pregunta tenga que ver con el culpable de La Mordida del '87. Si esto fuera cierto, Mangle ya no sería el candidato con más probabilidades de causar la mordida. 'FNaF 4 basado en ''La Mordida del '87 ' thumb|El ojo de Nightmare Foxy, saturado para más claridad. Note el '87'.Esta teoría asegura que Five Nights at Freddy's 4 recrea el escenario de la Mordida del '87. Además, nos asegura que sería Foxy el causante. Esto se debe a que en el teaser de Nightmare Foxy, en los ojos del característico personaje, se puede ver claramente un '87, indicando a la fecha de esa Mordida. Ya con la salida del juego se confirmo que el causante fue Fredbear, el nuevo animatronico, y que la victima fue el niño que controlamos. '''Animatrónicos (FNaF 4) Debido a los teasers en la página de Scott, se han denominado una nueva especie de animatronics llamada Nightmare. Estos, a diferencia de los "Phantoms" y "Toys", son más terroríficos. Los animatrónics se presentan a continuación: 'No Confirmados' *'Purple Freddy/Desconocido: '''En la página de ScottGames, hay una imagen de un sombrero y moño morados, y en el suelo se puede ver un reflejo de lo que es un animatronic Nightmare, pero a diferencia de los demás no se puede ver un rasgo que lo distinga de un animatronic conocido. Se puede observar su hocico y dientes, y también sus ojos. Puede que él sea quien cubre el texto de la imagen. 'Confirmados' 'Nightmare Freddy' Nightmare Freddy fue el primer animatrónico confirmado, con este Scott comenzó a poner los teasers de el resto de los animatronicos "Nightmare" (Chica, Bonnie y Foxy). Este se caracteriza por tener cabezas de Freddy con dientes afilados por todo el cuerpo. Es el causante de que desapareciese el sombrero en el primer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 de la página de Scott. thumb|218px|En la esquina izquierda de abajo, se puede observar el texto oculto por el animatrónico. Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie, al igual que "Nightmare Freddy", es otro animatrónico confirmado. Este está en muy mal estado y posee un color morado como el de Bonnie. Tiene cuerpo y orejas de conejo, algo deterioradas como las de Springtrap. Algo curioso es que si se sube el tono de color tendrá el mismo color que Springtrap. Nightmare Chica El tercer teaser sobre FNaF 4, Nightmare Chica, muestra los restos de la antigua Chica, como todos los Nightmare, en un estado muy deporable. Su cabeza y su cuerpo están altamente destrozados, como los de "Nightmare Bonnie". Tiene tres filas de dientes afilados en los restos de su pico. Su cupcake está en su hombro y tiene dientes igual de afilados que ella. Este, al igual que Nightmare Chica, está en un estado deporable y sus ojos son más realistas. 'Nightmare Foxy' Es el cuarto teaser de los animatrónicos de FNaF 4. Este Foxy está aún más deplorable que los otros animatrónicos, al punto de parecer andrajoso. Cabe destacar que tiene una lengua con punta afilada, su mandíbula está rota como en el primer juego y mira a la pantalla fijamente con sus ojos rojos. 'PlushTrap' Plushtrap (''trampa de peluche en español) es un pequeño peluche el cual esta ubicado en un pequeño salon y solo se lo puede ver en el juego "Fun with Plushtrap". Es un pequeño muñeco basado en Springtrap pero con menos daños. 'Rumoreado' ''Nightmare Golden Freddy Un animatrónico Nightmare rumoreado, sería un animatrónico con los restos de Golden Freddy y totalmente destrozado. Este se vería muy deplorable, con muchos cableados y vigas. Si es verdadera su existencia, probablemente no sabríamos si es una alucinación o un verdadero animatrónico. Esto resulta falso, ya que el posible remplazo de este animatronico es Nightmare Fredbear. 'Nightmare Fredbear' Este también es rumoreado, debido al mensaje que podemos observar en el Quinto Teaser del juego, asumiendo que el mensaje de la parte inferior derecha dice: "Property of Fredbear", dándonos a conocer un nuevo animatrónico (este mensaje no esta confirmado como tal). Dos detalles que podrían evidenciar que el animatrónico del quinto teaser es Fredbear. Primer detalle, durante la estadía del quinto teaser, en código cesar se puede leer "Fredbear" una vez decodificado 9 veces, y el segundo detalle es el hecho de que en IndieDB, Scott subió este teaser con el nombre de "NFB", que, por algunos, significa "Nightmare Fredbear", al igual que el anterior teaser. En sí, todavía no se sabe si es un Nightmare al 100%. Al iluminarlo aparecerá la frase: "Or was it me?" (¿''O fui yo?). Este animatrónico es en realidad, una versión siniestra del verdadero Nightmare Fredbear, ya que, a diferencia del verdadero animatrónico, este tiene un aspecto carbonizado y el color del moño y sombrero es diferente al Teaser. thumb|168px Relación con el incidente de los niños desaparecidos Se tiene la teoría de que el animatrónico de la pajarita y el sombrero púrpura esta involucrado de alguna manera con el incidente de los niños desaparecidos, debido a que en el periódico de FNaF en el que se habla de este incidente se afirma que ocurrió el 26 de junio, la misma fecha en la que salio el teaser del animatrónico nuevo. Curiosidades * Los Animatronics "Nightmare" confirmados tienen algo especial en su traje: Nightmare Freddy t'''iene mini cabezas de Freddy Fazbear saliendo de su interior, '''Nightmare Bonnie está en un grado de destrucción como Springtrap, pero recuerda al primer diseño de Bonnie, Nightmare Chica tiene 3 hileras de dientes afilados, y su cupcake destrozado, Nightmare Foxy tiene una lengua metálica saliendo de su boca, dientes afilados y su garfio y Nightmare Fredbear '''tiene una boca en su estomago. ** Aunque '''Nightmare Foxy en el tráiler no posee una lengua metálica como se veía en el cuarto teaser. *** Esto tambien ocurre en el juego final. *** Foxy es el único que tiene este detalle, el resto cuentan con sus detalles especiales. * El cuarto y séptimo Teaser no tienen la fecha de salida del DLC del juego, 10/31/15, que sería el 31 de octubre. ** Igualmente el DLC fue cancelado, Scott presentara "A cool Surprise" (una sorpresa cool) en su ligar, tal como anuncio en Steam * Se desconoce el estado actual de Springtrap. * Es el único juego de toda la franquicia en no usar cámaras ni oficina. * El juego demuestra que Mangle probablemente no es la causante de la "mordida del 87", como se creía antes. ** Aunque puede ser que sea otra mordida en otro año. Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Teorías y Rumores Categoría:Trama